mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity
"Trinity was programmed with a single prime directive: to grow. To evolve. She will pursue any course that allows her to assimilate more Xels, in perpetuity. I realized later the dangers inherit in such a system -- which is why I refined the design." - Dr. White Trinity, serial number CDN.1201, is a Xel-assimilating robot created by Dr. White, and the central antagonist and final boss of Mighty No. 9. Appearance Trinity assumes various forms in Mighty No. 9 by accumulating and reshaping Xels around her Xel core. The core is purple in color, with two wing-like extensions on either side and a white symbol on the front composed of a top, left, and right dot connected by lines. Trinity's first boss form, Trinity Cloud, is a large, spherical mass of flowing Xels, violet in color with orange lines running throughout. The Xels are fashioned into the shape of a face, with Trinity's Xel core visible in the mouth. Panels float around the mass of Xels in a circle, with some collecting on the front of the face to create the appearance of teeth. The wing-like extensions on her core phase through the face and give the appearance of eyes. Upon being defeated in her Cloud form, Trinity assumes her Trinity Wurm form. This form resembles a cross between a flower and a caterpillar, with five spheres stacked atop one another. The four lower spheres each have a core in their center, marked with Trinity's symbol. The topmost sphere has six purple extensions surrounding it made of panels that resemble flower petals, purple and white panels on the front, and a head on the front with two extensions that give the appearance of horns. The symbol on the front is slightly modified, now incorporating a circle that also connects the three points. Trinity's true form is a feminine humanoid with a mostly white, metallic body. She has glowing, solid purple eyes, a translucent purple casing marked with her symbol in white over her forehead, and red, headphone-like coverings on the sides of her head, outlined with black and marked with her symbol in black. She has two purple extensions coming out of both sides of the the top of her head, creating the appearance of bat wing-like twintails. Her arms are dark grey with a purple diamond pattern going across them, ending at large white cuffs and fingerless purple gloves on her hands. Her legs are solid purple points. White extensions with a purple square pattern drape from around her waist, creating the appearance of a long skirt. During the credits sequence, Trinity is shown being transformed by Dr. White into a human-like form. Her face fully resembles that of a human girl in this form, with a light complexion, light blue eyes, and light pink blush marks on her cheeks. Her hair is a dark purple, with bangs and large bat wing shaped twintails. She wears white headphones, marked with her symbol in black on their red and black coverings, a long, pink and blue striped skirt with white frills, and red and white boots. Her shoulders are large, golden spheres and her arms are purple and segmented, ending at large white cuffs and black hands covered with fingerless purple gloves. Most of her upper body is not visible in the credits scene that depicts this form, but it is likely very similar to that of Keiji Inafune's scrapped design for Call, from which the rest of the design is derived, save for the modified symbol on the headphones. Story Some time prior to creating Beck, while he was still an employee of Cherry Dynamics, Dr. White began a project to create a robot that could control other robots as well as learn and evolve by assimilating their capabilities , known as the "Trinity Project". However, the project was shut down by then Chief of Technology of Cherry Dynamics, Dr. Blackwell, in fear of the potential dangers of the design. Later, after Dr. White had since moved on from Cherry Dynamics to working for SANDA Technologies, and Dr. Blackwell had been imprisoned for an apparent act of mass cyber terrorism, Gregory Graham reactivated Trinity as part of a plot to disrupt the weapons industry and maintain Cherry Dynamics' position as the leading robotics company, unaware of the full extent of the danger she would present. After Beck rescued six of the eight haywire Mighty Numbers, Dr. White found the custom scripts that he wrote for Trinity in the virus code that had been infecting them and determined that the viral outbreak in its entirety must be stemming from her. Later, after learning of Gregory Graham's involvement in the reactivation of Trinity and Dr. Blackwell's efforts to stop his original attempts to exploit her, Beck and company pinpointed Trinity's location at the Battle Colosseum. Having somehow managed to go beyond her original design, Trinity had begun assimilating the Colosseum itself, thereby amassing an innumerable amount of Xel. Beck, as the perfected version of Trinity's original model with similar Xel-absorbing capabilities and a resistance to her own, was sent alone into the Battle Colosseum to find Trinity and save her by teaching her how to control her abilities. While in battle with Beck, Trinity assimilated aspects of him into herself, and began to develop a sense of self and morality similar to his as a result of assimilating his "heart". Distressed by her sudden ability to feel emotion and comprehend her own actions, she assumed a more powerful form and lashed out in an attempt to destroy Beck, but was ultimately defeated. Upon assuming her true humanoid form, she developed enough of a conscience that she no longer wanted to fight him, and surrendered. With the Xels that compose the Battle Colosseum no longer under Trinity's control, the entire area around Beck and herself began to collapse. She and Beck were rescued from the collapsing structure by the other Mighty Numbers and brought back to SANDA Technologies Headquarters. Trinity is shown being seemingly accepted among the Mighty Numbers and changed into a more human-like form by Dr. White in pieces of art during the credits sequence. Personality Programmed only with a prime directive to evolve, Trinity is initially a mindless machine with no sense of self or morality. She will take whatever actions necessary to assimilate more Xels and continue her evolution. However, upon copying Beck's synthetic heart routine during her confrontation with him, she becomes self aware and develops a sense of morality, causing her to regret her prior actions. She first reacts to this newfound sense of self by lashing out against Beck in the hopes of destroying the source of her distress, but calms down upon her defeat and surrenders herself. After being brought back to SANDA Technologies Headquarters, she is shown to presumably befriend the Mighty Numbers. Abilities Trinity is one of a few robots created with the ability to absorb and reconfigure Xels, the only known others being Beck and Ray. Unlike them, however, she also possesses the ability to assimilate and overwrite the programming of a robot, allowing her to control them. Shortly after her reactivation by Gregory Graham, she infects nearly every robot in the United States with a viral code that causes them to go berserk. However, this virus can be cured, and robots who possess similar Xel absorption abilities to herself (Beck and Ray) or who are powered off during the moment of the initial viral outbreak (Call) are left unaffected. Trinity possesses a powerful ability to assimilate and control Xels, allowing her to assume various shapes. When she takes control of the Xels that compose the Battle Colosseum, she demonstrates the ability to shift the very landscape around her, creating pathways to allow Beck to reach her, or seamlessly phasing through walls during her battle with him. Trinity is also shown to somehow be capable of hovering in the air, at least while in her Cloud, core, and true form. She is seen floating freely across the area in her Cloud and core forms and hovering slightly above the ground in her true form. Trivia * Trinity's two humanoid forms, the second in particular, are based on a design that Keiji Inafune originally pitched as a potential design for Call. Labeled as design "D", this design failed to make it beyond the first round in the Call Design Community Voting Contest, but inspired a fan campaign centered around the idea of reusing the design for a villain in the game due to her resemblance to Dr. Wily of the ''Mega Man'' series, titled "The Call D-pository", which popularized the concept among fans. It is possible that the design's reintroduction into the final game as Trinity was done in response to this fan demand. **Her first humanoid form also bears a significant resemblance to the [https://medarot.meowcorp.us/wiki/Rokusho "Rokusho"] robot model from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medabots Medarot/Medabots] series. * The attack pattern used by Trinity in her Trinity Cloud form is reminiscent of "Devil" robot bosses from the Mega Man series. The "Devil" robot is a reoccurring type of boss enemy that usually attacks by disassembling and reassembling itself in some fashion. * Along with KANE DE BOO, Trinity was used by Comcept as the company mascot for the "MighTV" videos. *The name "Trinity" means a group of three; triad, and her insignia represents the three principles of her creation, Autonomy, Impulsivity, and Evolution. **Beck's logo references these same principles; as a refined version of Trinity, however, his insignia represents the principles working in synergy. *There's a piece of her artwork hidden on her eyes' texture. *In the New Year 2014 greeting card, Trinity is shown with her middle and ring fingers joined together. This trait is present in multiple Robot Masters artworks drawn by Keiji Inafune. *Trinity's humanoid-form pose when defeated it's reminiscent of Dr. Wily's groveling gesture in the classic Mega Man series. Gallery Trinity_Wurm_Official_Art.png|Artwork of Trinity Wurm Trinity Cloud.png|Boss intro screenshot of Trinity Cloud Trinity Wurm.png|Trinity's second boss form:"Trinity Wurm" Trinity True Form.png| Trinity's true form. Trinity and Family.png|Credits scene depicting Trinity with the Mighty Numbers. Trinity Restored.png|Credits scene depicting Trinity being transformed into a more human-like form. 59677-1471271488.jpg|From the Mighty No. 9 Original Soundtrack booklet. Mighty_No_9_MighTV_01_'Dice_Talk'_english_version-(000241)2017-03-05-02-12-04-.jpg|Trinity and KANE DE BOO hosting MighTV. Comcept2014NewYear.png|New Year 2014 greeting card TrinityTextureHidden.png|Trinity's artwork hidden on her eyes' texture. Eff_monitor_prison.png|Trinity on Dr. Blackwell's monitor. TrinityKIMO.jpg|Trinity by KIMOKIMO TrinityKIMOKIMO.jpg|Trinity by KIMOKIMO (Alternate palette) TrinityWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper TrinityBitSummit2015.jpg|BitSummit 2015 Promo Concept Art Call D.jpg|Original Call character design sketch by Keiji Inafune. Call D Colored Sketch.png| Colored version of the original Call character design sketch by Keiji Inafune Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bosses